Braving the Lions
by applesandcherries
Summary: Myka's been asked to finally introduce her new better half to her parents. What better opportunity is there, than her mother's birthday?


Title: Braving the Lions

Author: phoenix-cry / applesandcherries

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them to play with and will hand them back once I'm done.

A/N: I needed some Bering and Wells prompts and **mikahbearing** asked for a 'meet the parents' fic. Since I love the trope, I happily complied. Also, **Crazycat9449** gave me 'a toast', and it so happened to make it in here as well.

As usual, my thanks for the beta work go to **starserendipity**!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Darling, are you certain this is a good idea?" Helena asked from one step behind her, where she was deliberately dragging her feet, reluctant to set foot in the building sooner than she absolutely had to.

Myka rolled her eyes at her partner's behavior, and shot her what she hoped to be a reassuring smile over her shoulder. "Helena, we've been over this before. My parents have been repeatedly asking to meet this mysterious person I have been seeing for the past few months, and what better way to introduce you, than on my mother's birthday?"

"Where all of your relations are around to smite me down should the fancy so strike them," the Brit mumbled sullenly and Myka had to smile again. It was either that, or frown, feeding off her partner's nervous energy.

They had arrived in Colorado Springs with two hours to spare, so they had checked into their hotel and freshened up, before deciding to make use of the lovely weather and enjoy the last rays of sun on their walk to Myka's parent's apartment above their little bookstore.

Now, they were standing in front of the old facade of 'Bering & Sons', looks of trepidation on both of their faces. Myka had deliberately forgotten to mention that it was a woman she was seeing, a decision she was now starting to regret. Maybe a little bit of a warning would have gone a long way, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Taking a deep breath, Myka reached for Helena's hand blindly and gave it a squeeze, to reassure her partner just as much as to reassure herself.

"Into the lion's den we go," H.G. breathed from beside her and Myka turned her head to look at her girlfriend, heartened by the resolute look she spotted in her dark eyes. They gave each other a small smile before taking the last couple of steps towards the door together.

The tinkling of the bell above the door announced their arrival to the empty and silent bookshop, and Myka took the liberty of closing and locking the door behind them, certain that all of the other guests had arrived by now. The Berings were nothing if not punctual.

Leading the way throughout the maze of rows and rows of books, Myka's heart warmed at the look of pure delight upon the other woman's face at the large collection of books surrounding them. Myka soon stopped them in front of the stairs leading up to the apartment, hesitating.  
H.G. gave her a questioning look, and Myka shrugged. "Last chance to turn around and step back into freedom."

Helena smirked. "Come now, darling. Just a couple of minutes ago you were so certain everything was going to be alright. I know you're not Pete, but I do believe you can trust your instincts." She cleared her throat delicately. "Most of the time."

Myka glared playfully at her, and rather than think about the incident in Yellowstone. It had been long forgiven, anyway.

"Yes well, maybe your hesitancy rubbed off on me."

"Many a thing has been rubbed off from me onto you, darling. Hesitancy, however, is not among them." Helena said, grinning slyly at her.

Myka offered her a long-suffering sigh at the innuendo, even though she silently loved the word games between the two of them.

"Come on then. Let's get this over with." She said, once more squeezing H.G.'s hand.

As they ascended the steps, laughter from upstairs already reached their ears. Pushing open the door to the apartment, they were greeted by the scent of fresh coffee wafting towards them, mixed in with the familiar scent of her mother's infamous tomato soup.

"Myka!" Jeannie Bering's cheerful voice carried towards them before she even stepped out of the kitchen into the corridor to greet them. "Oh, you're here! I'm so glad!" She stopped in front of them, dwarfed by her tall daughter, and pulled her into a hug. Myka mumbled a 'Happy Birthday' into her mother's hair, squeezing her gently. "Thank you, dear. I'm glad you could make it." The older woman stepped back and held her at arm's length, her eyes sweeping over her, taking in her appearance, before landing over Myka's shoulder on Helena. "And you brought a...friend?"

It was short, but Myka caught the brief glimmer of disappointment in her mother's eyes. It was obvious she had expected a man to accompany her eldest daughter.

"Mom, this is Helena. Helena Wells." Turning to Helena, she pulled her closer to introduce her to her mother. "Helena, this is my mother, Jeannie Bering."

Helena stepped forward, her hand reaching to grasp Jeannie's in a firm shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bering," she spoke, her accent more crisp than usual. "And Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, dear, likewise! And you're British! How lovely!"

"Mom, this is from Helena and me," Myka cut in, handing her mother a medium sized present.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, but thank you, both of you. Also, Helena, please call me Jeannie. And now come in, sit, eat something! You both look like you could use the food!" she exclaimed, half pulling, half pushing them into the living room, where the other guests sat, perched around the not-quite-big-enough table, enjoying bowls of tomato soup with fresh baguette bread on the side.

"Hello, everybody!" Myka said, greeting them all with a wave and a smile. A chorus of "Hellos" was returned to them, before Warren Bering's voice boomed, carrying louder than all the others. "Myka! Good to see you. I was beginning to think you weren't showing up," he said, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that would have been missing in previous years. Myka relaxed slightly. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, everyone, this is my partner Helena Wells," she announced.

Helena stepped forward and smiled at the faces curiously staring at her. "Good evening, everybody," she greeted.

"Hi, Helena. I'm Myka's sister Tracy." A young woman with Myka's brunette hair, but without the curls said, getting up from her seat to shake the Brit's hand. "This is my husband Kevin. Great to meet you!"

"Hello, Tracy, Kevin. It's good to meet you, too. Myka's talked about you quite a bit."

"Don't listen to her, I'm sure she's been lying," Tracey grinned and Helena laughed as Tracy turned and greeted her sister with a big hug.

"So you're working together?" Myka's aunt asked a moment later, misunderstanding Myka's use of the term partner.

Myka hesitated for a moment, and decided now was not the time to correct them. They weren't wrong after all. They were partners in both senses of the word.

"Yes."

"Well, what are you still standing there for? Sit, sit!" Jeannie said, pointing them towards the two remaining free seats. They followed the invitation and took their seats at the table.

A minute later, two steaming bowls of soup appeared before them.

"Jeannie, this smells delicious!" Helena took a bite and hummed in delight. "And it tastes even better! Is this your own recipe?"

"Oh, thank you, dear, you're too kind. It was my mother's recipe."

"It's fabulous!" She complimented again, obviously enjoying the food. Jeannie beamed at her, pleased.

"So, Helena. How come a Brit is working for the Secret Service?" Warren asked from the end of the table.

H.G. looked at Warren, and swallowed her mouthful of soup. "Actually, I'm with the MI6. It's more of a collaboration between agencies." Helena lied smoothly, the two of them having come up with the cover story previously to getting on the plane. The conversation drifted away from Myka and H.G. for a while, her aunt and uncle regaling them with events from their last vacation to Europe. Helena was listening eagerly when talk came to the cities she had also visited during her previous life and while off working for the Regents last year. Then, several minutes later, her mother's next words caused Myka to nearly choke on her piece of bread, although she had been expecting the question for the past several minutes.

"Myka, dear, I was under the impression you would be bringing the gentleman you have been seeing for a while? No offense, Helena, you are more than welcome here, of course, but I was looking forward to meeting him. Did he come down with something?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Myka saw Tracy roll her eyes, and she had the feeling that her sister had long ago put two and two together.

"Mom," Myka began and swallowed hard. It was now or never. "Have I ever actually said that I was seeing a _man_?"

Her parents frowned at her. "Well, you said you were seeing someone, and that it was serious. Who else would you be dating?"

Myka sighed, and reached for Helena's waiting hand on the table, tangling their fingers together.

"Remember when I introduced Helena as my partner earlier? I didn't mean just in the professional sense of the word." She glanced at H.G., who gave her an encouraging smile. Myka could feel the other woman's pulse pounding where their hands were tightly clasped together. Or maybe it was her own.

Silence reigned around the table for a long second, then, "Oh! I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. You have...never shown such interest in women before, I just assumed..." Her mother trailed off, unsure how to finish that sentence.

Myka cleared her throat delicately. "Yes, well. Helena is different." She gave her girlfriend a loving smile. "I never really stood a chance."

"_You_ didn't stand a chance? What about me?" Helena teased back, a half-smirk flitting over her lips.

From across the table, Tracy and Kevin grinned at them. "You go, big sister! She's quite a catch!"

Myka grinned back. "Trust me, I know."

"How long have you two been together?" Her aunt, Janet, asked, her deep green eyes sparkled at them from behind dark-blond curls.

"Going on six months now. It most likely would already be longer, but things were...complicated for a while there," Helena answered.

"Aren't they always?" Janet laughed.

"You look happy, Mykes. That's good." Uncle Ben's soothing timbre stated, and Myka's heart warmed at the simple acceptance she seemed to receive from everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

She dared a glance in her father's direction and found him studiously staring at his empty plate. Myka sighed quietly. She had hoped for, but hadn't really expected, the same acceptance from him.

Deciding to talk to him about the matter later in a more private setting, she was grateful when Helena subtly diverted the conversation to a less personal topic.

After the delicious soup, Jeannie served the coffee and home-made cake for dessert, which made everyone's mouth water in anticipation.

Later, after everyone had had their fill and was sated and a bit sleepy from the good food, there was a lull in the conversation. Comfortable silence reigned around the table for a moment, which was then suddenly shattered by the metallic ringing of Myka's Farnsworth. There was a collective murmur of surprise throughout the group, as Myka excused herself from the table to answer the call.

After she had left the room, Warren Bering finally addressed Helena. "Tell me, Helena," he started, and H.G. resisted the urge to hold her breath. To her surprise, the rest of the room's occupants seemed to do so, in her stead. "Do you play chess?" Calmly meeting his eyes, she inclined her head. "Indeed, I do, sir." He seemed pleased by her confirmation, although it was hard to tell. "You see, I believe a person's real character can be best determined over a game of chess. How far ahead they are able to think, how ruthless or how careless they are."

"I agree."

"Good, then we should definitely have a match sometime."

"I would like that."

"Be careful what you ask for, dad. If you are hoping to beat Helena at chess, you'll have quite a hard time of it." Myka warned, as she re-entered the room, having caught the tail end of their conversation.

He raised his eyebrow at that. "Is that so? Well, then, I could use a challenge. I haven't had one of those in a while." At that, half the people at the table rolled their eyes in reply to the good-natured dig.

"I can certainly promise you an interesting match, Mr. Bering."

Myka had to smile at her partner's matter-of-fact voice, not bragging, but not downplaying her abilities either. Much.

"I'm looking forward to that," he stated, an anticipatory gleam already visible in his eyes. Well, Myka thought, at least they weren't comparing the vastness of their literary knowledge yet. Because _that_ would surely call for a long night.

Helena caught Myka's eye and pointed at the Farnsworth the curly haired woman was currently stuffing back into her pocket, silently asking if anything was wrong. Myka reassured her with a smile and quickly whispered, "Pete just wanted to know if we're still alive." Helena's lips curled upward in amusement and she nodded in understanding. She guessed their family back home was just as invested in their relationship as Myka and her were, and were just as anxious to learn of the Bering's reaction to the news about their daughter's latest relationship.

The inventor fondly remembered their reactions when the two of them had announced the change in their relationship. She could swear that Claudia's squeal of delight was still ringing in her ears all these months later, along with the image of Pete's dumb-struck face and the white mustache from the milk he had been drinking to accompany Leena's latest batch of cookies staining his upper lip. Steve had given them a two thumbs up and a hearty "Finally!", and Artie had grumbled something about having to turn a blind eye to the rules, while working hard to suppress his surprised, but pleased smile.

But most of all, she still remembered Myka's teary eyes and the most beautiful smile lighting up her face. The sight had almost taken Helena's breath away.

"H.G.?" Her love's voice filtered through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, darling, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you would like another cup of coffee, or some tea, perhaps?"

"Oh, no, thank you, I'm fine."

"Wait." Warren's voice cut across the table and everyone looked at him expectantly. "Your name is H.G. Wells?" His eyebrows were raised in incredulity. "Any relation to Myka's favorite author, or were your parents just really in love with his work?"

Beside her, Myka cringed at her slip of tongue, but Helena smoothly answered – all the while ignoring the small surge of anger at the incorrect pronoun - "It's a bit complicated, so let's just say the relation is there." It wasn't a lie. The man everyone thought to be the author of her novels was her brother after all.

"Huh. I bet your family tree looks quite interesting."

The Victorian bit her lip and her eyes shadowed slightly. "Not as interesting as you might think."

Seeming to sense the dark cloud that had descended upon H.G. all of a sudden, he actually had the grace to look slightly aghast at having unknowingly caused her pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Helena summoned a brave smile. "Do not worry about it, please. But maybe a change of topic would be in order, for my past is not necessarily fitting conversation for such a delightful day of festivities." Myka's hand, in the meantime, had found its way into her own slightly smaller one again, the contact enough to anchor her to the present and preventing her thoughts to wander into a dark corner of her mind, where her daughter's tragic death resided.

She squeezed the taller woman's hand in gratitude, the contact between their palms a seemingly infinite source of strength for the raven-haired woman. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment or two, when she felt Myka's soft lips press a gentle kiss against her cheek, and another surge of love for her partner and her endless understanding, trust, and devotion made her heart stutter in her chest.

"I love you," was whispered in her ear and Helena was helpless against the urge to turn her head and press a kiss to the corner of Myka's lips. So she did.

"I am certain I would already be a tiny speck floating in the vastness of the universe, if you were not here to anchor me to the earth, my love," she murmured against the soft skin. "Thank you."

"Always." Myka answered, and as Helena put some more socially acceptable distance between them, she could see her eyes shimmering slightly. The sight reminded Helena of warm spring days in her youth, spent in the countryside at her uncle's estate and the large pond behind the house, sunlight reflecting on the water. Moss was covering the stones surrounding its shore and dragonflies were languishing on the ferns gently swaying in the breeze.

She emerged from the image in her mind and sighed quietly.

What she wouldn't give to have shared these happy days with Myka. Alas, she was here now, and she was with Myka. That was, what was important to her now. She was sure there could be ponds found in this day and age as well.

A soft sniff from the head of the table pulled them out of their little bubble. Looking towards the source of the sound, they saw Jeannie Bering sitting in her chair, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Mom? What is it? Are you alright?"

The small woman gave her mighty sigh and dabbed at her eyes one more time. "Yes, it's perfect. I just...I'm so sorry!"

Everyone's brow seemed to furrow in confusion.

"What for?" Tracy asked, baffled.

Jeannie looked ashamed. "It's just...when your sister...," she sniffed again and caught Myka's eye, almost shyly. "When I finally realized you two were...that you are gay, or bisexual, or whatever you identify as...well. I was shocked. And a bit hesitant to just accept it as a fact. I guess I was still holding out hope that you would come to your senses," her voice broke slightly, shame and guilt warring in her features. "I'm so sorry. I did not realize, Myka! I didn't realize how...how _real_ the two of you were. But seeing you just now, I could almost feel the love radiating out of you. It might sound cheesy, but I don't know how better to put it into words." Here, she paused and looked directly at Helena, a smile beginning to appear on her lovely features. "Every mother just wants her children to be safe and happy. You make her happy, Helena. Myka had been lost and unhappy for quite a while, even though she would not admit it, but a mother still knows, somehow. Her job helped in some way, but you made her accept herself for who she is. Thanks to you, she's found her place in the world, and I thank you for that. That is the best birthday present I could have asked for."

Helena swallowed hard and had to blink several times to clear her blurry vision. "I promise you, Jeannie, that I would do anything to make Myka happy. And I will do anything in my power to keep her safe. And when it comes to keeping her safe, I can be quite inventive," she spoke, grinning slyly at Myka, who gave a shaky laugh.

"I second that, mom. Helena's a genius, and her inventions have saved the day several times already. I don't think I've ever met someone with a more brilliant mind than hers," Myka stated, smiling proudly.

"Oh, darling," Helena crooned, batting her eyelashes and making Myka laugh again, "flattery will get you anywhere."

"Don't I know it!"

Everyone chuckled in amusement, glad to have the tension broken.

"Well," Warren said, getting up, "I do believe this is the perfect time to break out the alcohol. I'll be right back."

Several minutes later, he was back with some wine, beer, and some whiskey. After everyone had received their preference, Warren remained standing and raised his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast," he started and cleared his throat. "To my wife, for having survived another year with me, grumpy and moody as I can be," he paused as everybody chuckled and playfully glared at his family and friends, "but also for showing me how to grow as a person, and subtly reminding me when to stop being obstinate and accept matters as a fact." Catching Myka and Helena's eyes, he tilted his glass to them. "To my daughters, for being the strongest women I could have hope to raise and for making their ways in this maze of a life. And even if there are roots and stones in the way that make them stumble, I know that they will always find their footing again. To Myka in particular, for giving me a third daughter, whom I never knew I wanted until I was promised a rousing match of chess." Laughter floated through the room and Helena smiled softly, touched by his words, essentially excepting her into the family.

And more importantly, accepting her as his daughter's better half.

Much later, after more laughter and wine, and the evening was dangerously close to transforming into morning, Helena stood with the Bering's in front of their little storefront, watching the other guests vanishing into the night.

"Thank you all for having me," Helena finally spoke, her voice slightly raspy from the alcohol and the chill in the air. "I had a lovely evening."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again – you are most welcome here anytime, Helena." Jeannie said, smiling at her warmly. Helena smiled back in thanks.

"You most certainly have to come back, we still got that chess match to play. Don't you think I won't hold you to that!"

"I would not dare forget it, Mr. Bering." Helena laughed.

He shook his head tsk-ed at her. "I think we long since passed the formality sometime around the third glass of whiskey. I do appreciate a woman who can hold her liquor."

"Thank you, Warren," Helena replied, grinning. One more thing she could check off her mental list. Warren Bering had seemed like a hard nut to crack, but apparently, she had done it. Or had come as close to as she could at the moment. All in all, she thought, it was a good start.

They finished their goodbyes, with hugs and an invitation to come join them for breakfast in the morning before their flight took them back home in the early afternoon.

Kevin and Tracy accompanied them a bit further down the street to where they had parked their car, telling Myka all about her nephew.

"He's started crawling around all over the place and is always so happy when he's reached one of us under his own power. You should see him, his toothless grin is the sweetest thing ever!"

"I really have to come visit more often, or you'll come to South Dakota sometime. It's too bad you left him with the sitter tonight."

"Yes well, we thought it would probably be too much impressions at once for him. And Jessica can always use the money. You know how it is in High School."

"Very true."

Helena had been mostly silent during the walk, nearly jumping in surprise, when Myka tangled their fingers together, so lost in thought she was.

"You okay?" Myka asked, concern visible in her moss-green eyes.

"Just...thinking about the time when Christina was that age. It's hard not to, you know?"

The taller woman nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Helena, I didn't know you have a daughter!"

She gave Tracy a painful smile. "I had a daughter. My Christina was taken from me a long time ago, but the wound never quite heals. Be sure to cherish every second you have with your son, dear. The ones you love can be ripped away from you faster than you can blink. Life is cruel and fickle thing sometimes."

"I'm so sorry," the fresh parents both whispered, at a loss of what to say that did not sound like empty words. They both gave Helena a hug instead and then proceeded to do the same with Myka, suddenly eager to get home to their child. They offered the agents to drop them off at their hotel, but they declined, wanting to relish the fresh air a bit more.

A minute later, Myka and H.G. watched their taillights vanish into the night, and continued on their way to the hotel.

"So, love, what is the conclusion we can draw for tonight? Did it go better or worse than you expected?"

"Better, most definitely. There was no yelling and screaming and I'm still considered their daughter, so I guess that's a win-win." Myka only half joked.

"Right you are, dear. I do believe all things considered, the night can be marked as a success."

Coming to a stop in front of their little hotel, Myka pulled Helena close to her body and wrapped her arms around the author's lithe body.

Pressing their foreheads together, Myka took a deep breath of Helena's unique scent. "Thank you," she murmured, and saw H.G.'s brow furrow adorably.

"Whatever for?"

"For braving the lion's den with me."

Helena chuckled and instead of answering, she took the opportunity of having Myka so close to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. It didn't take long until the kiss deepened and their tongues greeted each other like old friends, tangling together lovingly.

When the need for air became too much to ignore, they regrettably broke apart, but still stayed close enough to breathe the same air.

"No lion will ever stand a chance against us, darling." Helena whispered, and Myka believed her.

_~fin_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Let me know what you thought? :)  
_


End file.
